One Little Blue Book
by AmazingAlexis
Summary: PCA is closing down. Zoey comes up with an idea for them to write in a little blue book, and send it to each other. A lot can be said in just a few words. DL, CZ, Zoey/OC, Nicole/OC, Michael/OC, MN. Slight Chase/OC, Logan/OC, and Dana/OC R&R!


One Little Blue Book

**One Little Blue Book**

**Chapter 1 – The End of PCA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. I do, however, own the plot and the characters I make up.**

**Author Note: Okay, new story. Hope you guys like it.**

**--**

Zoey Brooks sat in her dorm room with her roommates, Nicole Bristow and Dana Cruz. They weren't talking, just thinking. It had just been announced that PCA was closing down due to financial problems.

"It's just not fair." Nicole cried, bringing her hands to her face. "I love PCA, they can't take it away from us."

"It'll be okay Nicole. Really, it will." Zoey told her softly, trying to reassure herself more than Nicole.

"No, it won't. This is just like in 8th grade when they were going to kick all us girls out, but now it's happening to everyone."

"Well, think about the good things that will happen because of this." Zoey told the girls, and they just looked at her. "Like, Nicole, now you can use your hairdryer whenever you want, because Dana won't be there to yell at you. And Dana, now you won't have to deal with Logan."

"See," Nicole cried. "Nothing will ever be the same."

And Zoey knew that Nicole was right. Nothing would ever be the same. Then, she had an idea. She knew one way they could try to keep things the same.

--

"Zoey, why did you call all of us here? On our last day here, you want us to be here." Logan rolled his eyes, and Dana quickly pushed him in the arm.

"Shut up."

"Anyway," Zoey said over the two arguers in the back. "I have an idea of how we can all stay in touch. And when we see each other again, we'll know what's going on with them."

"How do we do that?" Nicole asked, wiping her eyes from her newest set of tears.

"We use this." Zoey said, holding up a new blue notebook. "We can send it around to everyone, and that way we'll always know what's going on with the others."

"How will we know who to send it too?" Michael asked.

"I knew someone would ask me that. So, I wrote the order down on the first page of the book. I picked names out of a hat so it would be fair. It goes: Nicole, Logan, Dana, Michael, Chase, and Zoey."

"Yay! I get the book first!" Nicole cheered as Zoey gave her the book.

"But, you can't start writing in it until you're on the plane going back to Kansas. I also wrote down everyone's addresses on the back of the front page."

--

"So I guess this is it. We're really leaving." Nicole said, looking down at her shoes.

"I guess so." Zoey muttered, looking around at her friends. "Well, I have to get going. There's my dad."

"Bye Zoey." Nicole cried, hugging her best friend tight. After everyone else had shared hugs with Zoey, even Dana, she walked out to where Dustin was loading his stuff into their dad's car.

She turned and waved, receiving a few waves back. She watched as Chase and Nicole boarded the ten o'clock bus. Nicole waved when she saw Zoey looking, and tapped Chase's arm. He waved too. Zoey noticed that Nicole was holding the blue notebook in her hands.

The bus pulled away with Zoey's dad's car following behind it. They went their separate ways, with Nicole turning back once more to wave. Zoey waved back, smiling a little.

--

Back at PCA, Dana, Logan, and Michael sat on the grass. For one hour, they had to wait. Michael took out a bag of potato chips, offering some to the other two, but smiling when they refused.

"What bus do you have to be on Dana?" Logan asked, looking at her suddenly.

"Uh, the 3 o'clock one. I have a while to wait. What about you?"

"Oh, I get to take a limo home. I'll just call for it whenever I'm ready. Aren't you going the same way I am?"

"Yeah. But I have to fly because some people can't afford limos."

"Right." Logan nodded.

At five minutes until eleven, Michael said his goodbyes. After he walked away, Logan turned to Dana.

"You want to go get something to eat with me?" He asked, and she looked surprised.

"Why?" She asked, not in a rude way, just out of curiosity.

"If you don't want to, that's fine. I just figured I'd ask. I mean, who wants to sit around here at the gates all day. It's not like we can go anywhere else on campus."

"Oh, you meant go off campus with you. But then doesn't that mean you can't come back to get on the bus?"

"Oh, I don't think so. It should be alright. So, you coming or not?" He asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"I guess so." She nodded, watching as Logan dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. After a few minutes, he closed his hand and stood up, offering her his hand. "I think I can get up by myself. I'm a big girl, remember?" She said sarcastically.

"Just trying to be nice. Don't get used to it." He said, smirking at her.

"I can never tell when you're being nice or not, I've never seen a nice side of you." She told him, looking away from his eyes. She was looking away, so she didn't see him come up behind her.

"You just did." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. His breath tickled her neck, and she closed her eyes slowly. Where they were standing, waiting, nobody else could see them.

She turned her head slightly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He raised his eyebrows in a way that made her start to look away again. He walked around her so he was standing right in front of her. He cupped her chin in his hand, making her look up at him. She shifted her eyes from his, causing him to step back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She whispered. "I'm fine."

"Really?" He asked, looking right at her now.

"Really, Logan, I'm fine."

"Whatever you say."

"If you want me to come with you off campus, you have to learn to believe me." She said simply. He nodded.

"I do believe you. I also believe I want to kiss you." She looked up, surprised at this.

"Then…what are you waiting for?" She asked, and he smiled slightly.

"The right time." He said simply.

"When's that?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

"Whenever you want it to be."

"Good answer, Reese." She smiled, taking a final step to drop the distance between them. A smirk replaced her smile as she said, "Kiss me, Logan, you know you want to."

"As you wish." He whispered, making her shiver again.

And then he kissed her, right there in the PCA parking lot. On their last day together for what could be a long time, he put his hands on her waist, and she responded with her arms going around his neck.

And the only though going through their heads was simple. They both loved the feeling this gave them.

**Author's Note: How was it? Should I continue? The next chapter, though told in 3****rd**** person, will be based around Nicole and her entry in the book. Please review.**

**Alexis Out!**


End file.
